


The Week Before

by insaneinlv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Judge, Gen, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneinlv/pseuds/insaneinlv
Summary: this is a short fiction I just randomly wrote after being inspired by Thor Ragnarok. It has no plot, and little character development. In the weeks in between Loki falling out of the Bifrost, and Thor falling out of the Bifrost, Loki grieves the supposed loss of his brother and home. He thinks that he has to accept his new home as the home of the grand master.





	The Week Before

The man that entered the colorful and loud room was groggy and dull-eyed. There were dark circles under his eyes that make-up had failed to conceal. No one cared, though. At least, no one was sober enough to even see the exhaustion on his face, let alone be concerned for his well being. The man fell into a couch and rubbed his eyes. He pulled his long, black hair back out of his face and took a deep breath. Putting on a guise of anticipation and enjoyment, he called for a drink and, giving a nod of pure gratification, took one from a tray. He crossed his legs and leaned back in the couch. Already, a crowd had surrounded the mysterious man, begging for another one of his stories. He tilted his head back in contemplation and proceeded to tell another tale of mischief that he and his brother starred in. The laughter increased as soon as Loki Odinson entered the room. His stories were renowned for their grandeur and outrageousness.  
The grandmaster observed the scene. He was strangely quiet. After the account had been finished, the crowd dissipated around Loki. He reclined in the couch quietly. Several women tried to approach him, but with a single piercing gaze, he drove them all away. The grand master noticed this, too. He rose from his spot of power and disappeared into the crowd. Loki was only slightly surprised when he found himself sitting next to the grand master. He had sat not so close to Loki that he would be made uncomfortable, or tense, but close enough so he knew it was not mere chance that the grand master had chosen this particular spot. Neither acknowledged the other’s presence for some time. But, then, the grand master abruptly turned to the lord of mischief and chaos, and spoke.  
“So, hey, um, you know, this place is supposed to be one of joy, and happiness.” he held out his arm and gestured to the chaotic party, “And, uh, it isn’t exactly that, when my people, are sitting, brooding in the center of it all. What’s the matter? Homesick?”  
Loki laughed briefly, “Not exactly.”  
“Then what?” the grandmaster shrugged, “Don’t tell me it’s nothing. You’re not sleeping, you’re not eating, you’re not even drinking.”  
Loki looked at him with skepticism on his face. He raised an eyebrow and lifted his drink. The grandmaster took it and examined it before downing it in one gulp. It hadn’t been touched. Loki only rolled his eyes. The grandmaster shrugged,  
“So what? You gonna talk?”  
Loki sighed, “It’s a bit complicated.”  
This time, the grand master laughed, “Loki, everything about you is complicated. It’s what makes you such a great addition to my people.”  
Loki smiled, “Let’s just say my sister has destroyed my home, and my family. It’s why I’m here, because I’m all that’s left of my people.”  
The grandmaster frowned and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder,  
“Oh… oh, I’m so sorry to hear that. Hey, I’m very glad you’re here!” He smiled and spread his arms, gesturing to Loki, and to the room, “I would love to preserve your kind here. We all would!” he turned to the guests surrounding them, and they let out a rousing cheer. Loki gave an empty smile at the community, and let his guise drop again.  
“And hey, look at it this way.” the grand master put his hand on Loki’s shoulder again, “If your sister destroyed your home, then you’re not the only one left! You have your sister!”  
Loki stared blankly at him, trying desperately to not roll his eyes. These mortals had no idea what they were talking about. Surely by this point Hela had destroyed all of Asgard by now. Surely Thor was dead. Surely he was the last Asgardian left.  
But. These people could never know that. He smiled warmly and took another drink at the grand master’s suggestion. He took one himself and lifted the glass. Everyone fell silent.  
“To Loki! And to…” he trailed off, “Hey, what’s your sister’s name?”  
Loki hesitated before answering, “Hela. Lord of death.”  
The grand master shivered, “That seems a bit dark, doncha think?”  
Loki shrugged, “it is her name. She is dark.”  
He shivered again, but smiled to the crowd, “To Hela! And to Loki! Lord of mischief!”  
“To Loki! Lord of mischief!” The crowd cheered.  
“May he reign over his kingdom of chaos forevermore!” he said to just Loki. Loki smiled and raised his glass before dumping down its contents. He was surprised by its potency. He let himself smirk at the now empty glass before being brought to attention by the grand master. His hand was on his shoulder again,  
“You’re home is here, now. Never forget that. You feel better now?”  
Loki smiled. And for the first time in a week or more, it was real.  
“Yes.” he nodded, “Thankyou.”  
The grand master gave a satisfied nod, grinned, and turned away again.  
“Enjoy your stay, lord of mischief.” he called over his shoulder, “I think you’ll like it here.”  
Loki smiled after him and then turned his attention to the group of people that surrounded him again. He called for another drink and sipped it thoughtfully as he thought of another story. This one was a tragic love story between a god, and a mortal.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made the grand master a bit more compassionate than he is in the movie, but my reasoning for that is that despite his pride and ego, he does like Loki, and the two get along well. So although he was willing to MELT some people, there are some people he likes better than others


End file.
